Christmas in LA
by Tangilass
Summary: Spike, Angel, a christmas tree, a crying witch, and a very angry Giles and Xander.. OH! and a baby in a manger .. Spanking, Sex
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas in LA -NC-17**

Chapter 1

**Pairings** - Multiple

**Tangilass** - - Spike, Angel, a christmas tree, a crying witch, and a very angry Giles and Xander.. OH! and a baby in a manger (no spanking yet.. but there will be...there willllllll beeeeeeee)

**Diclaimer** - I don't own them, I jsut play with them.. mmmmmmmmm... AHEM.. yes well like I said, I don't own them, I jsut play.. they belong to Joss and a buncha others..

**Dedication** - To my redkitten.. who I love very mcuh and wanted a Angel/Giles spanking fic.. this is for you baby

"SPIKE MY HAIR!"

"Whats that Poof?.. something wrong with your haiOWWWWW, BLOODY HELL!, I'm Telling Rupert!"

Angel smacked him again "Go AHEAD!"

"OWWWWWRUPERT!.. your sodding nacyboy is smacking me!"

"Spike?"

"yes Poof?"

"Find a beach.. get a Tan!" Angel Stalked off

"Wait for it?" Xander held up a finger, Willow and Buffy giggles

"Dear Lord"

"Ahh there it is" Xander said and The girls giggled and all eyes turned to the Englishman as his glasses came off and he furiously cleaned them

"You know I think they really do like each other" WIllow said as she continued to decorate Buffy with tinsel.

"Ahh yes, in a homicidle, I'm going to kill you sort of like.. I can so feel the love now." Buffy giggled at Xander then stopped as her girlfriend pouted

"Awww baby he didn't mean it.. Look!.. Tinsel.. Xander give her more tinsel"

The red witch pouted more "Its Christmas.. they shouldn't fight.. OH hey look at that!.. Giles pass the pretty Icicles" She giggles.. she always loved Christmas

"Hmmm?" Giles looked up.. Willow pointed.."Oh yes, right the icicles, here you are Luv"

Willow giggled and tookt he icicles, hanging one from Buffy's ear and kissing her softly as she moved to the tree

"It looks so pretty!.. I'm glad we decided to do this!. you know with whats happened the last few months, we need some happy punch having, turkey gobbling, cranberry and popcorn stringing, santa coming dsown the Chiminey happy!"

The redhead giggled.. Xander looked at Buffy

"Shes drinking decaff right?" His brow raised

"damn straight she is!.. shes jsut happy with a capital 'H' happy!" moving to her witch she wraped her arms around her waist and nibbled her neck gently as her girlfriend hung more decorations

"I don't have to!" Spike's finger poked into his gransires chest

"Spike" there was a warning note

Spike waved his hands in the air "Ohhhhh I'm so bloody scared.. look at me.. scared of dippity doo boy!"

"Spike" the tone got stronger

"Yes, Poof?" he lit his fag and blew the smoke right in Angel's face

"THAT DOES IT!" Angel lunged and SPiek didn't have time to get out of the way.. the Fag went flying, landing in Angel's fish tank

"SODDING WANKER that was my FAG!" and they hit the floor, rolling around, knocking the fish tank over.. and there went the desk.. the chair and bursting throuhg the office door, they rolled into the main lobby..

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!" Xander jumped out of the way as the two vamped out hisssing vampires rolled past them

Willow screamed startled and Buffy growled pulling a stake, moving her girlfriend behind her.. before realizing it was jsut frick and frack .. she put the stake away

"Common guys, stop it!" Willow burst out crying, as they rolled right into the christmas tree, causing it to fall tt he floor, spewing christmas decorations, tinsel, lights, and the baby manger across the hotel lobby floor

"ENOUGH!!!" the strong English accent filled the room causeing the three standing, to jump where they stood and the two vampires to stop, Spike in mid-punch looked up

"Bloody hell, ya gone and done it now ya wanker, the watcher is pissed"

"Both of you up, NOW!" Giles' tone was not one to be arguing with.. Xander moved to them and Pulled Spike up

"What the hell was that?" He turned his vampire to look at him..

"It was his bloody fault!" Spike baulked and pointed to Angel as he stood, trying to straighten his Jacket "He bloody well took my fag and tossed it!"

Angel growled and started For Spike again when a strong hand reached out and grabbed him

"ENOUGH!.. Angel upstairs now!" Giles raised his voice.. Angel look back at him, opened his mouth and closed it again.. and with a growl stalked off upstairs

"You to Spike.. upstairs NOW!" Xander raised a brow at him..

"ME!.. the bloody poof of dippidy doo land attacks me and I'm the sodding one sent upstairs?!"

Xander raised his other brow and crossed his arms

"Oh bloody hell alright don't look at me like that!" Spike headed upstais, Xander on his heals

"MERRY CHRISTMA-SWEET SINATRA!.. what demon attacked this place!" Lorne stepped through the an arm around Fred, Cordelia and Gunn hand in hand behind him

"Was it a Chirstmas demon? atleast he had good taste, that was an expensive christmas tree" all eyes turned to her "Well it was!"

Gunn kissed her

"yes it was baby.. what happened?" his attention now focused on the Blonde holding the crying witch in her arms.

"Oh was it Christmas tree climbing?.. every year my family gets tageather jsut before christmas out in the bush and we do our traditional christmas tree scaleing.. tho I have ta say I've never seen it done inside before"

All eyes turned to Fred and Willow started crying harder

"Sweetpea?.. how about you go and make some of that yummy eggnog we all love so well" he kissed her head and gave her a soft swat on her tush to get her moving

"Well alright, but if your going ta be climbing the tree, come and get me I love ta climb trees" she giggled and hurried off

"that explains alot" Gunn said and Cordelia smacked him

Lornes green faced blushed a deep shade of red if that were possible and he cleared his throat "Bufkins?.. what happened"

The green demon moved over to the slayer and her witch sitting down and rubbing the slayers back

"SPike and Angel, thats what happened.. the big idiots got into a fight and knocked the christmas tree down, god only knows what the office looks liek.. shhh baby its ok, we can fix it" she held her witch tight and kissed her head

"Spike and ANgel did this?" Cordy huffed and moved to them "I always knew those two were gonna try and kill each other.." she turned and went into the kitchen "As long as they don't get blood ont he carpet, its expensive"

"thats my girl, always concerned with the carpet" GUnn hurried into the kitchen after her "Delia!, babygirl, we need to talk!"

Lorne smield and shook his head.."Hey now Redrose, its not all that bad Sweetpea, we can fix it.. common enough of this depressed my christmas tree was rolled by vampires, and lets get up and fix it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas in LA -NC-17**

Chapter 2

**Pairings** - Multiple

**Tangilass** - - Spike, Angel, a christmas tree, a crying witch, and a very angry Giles and Xander.. OH! and a baby in a manger .. Spanking, Sex

**Diclaimer** - I don't own them, I jsut play with them.. mmmmmmmmm... AHEM.. yes well like I said, I don't own them, I jsut play.. they belong to Joss and a buncha others..

Giles opend the door to his and Angel's suit and walked in closeing it behind him.. the dark vampire turned around and looked over at him..

Giles held up a hand, cutting Angel off before he could speak "I do not want to hear it Angel, you know better, what happened down there was nonsence!.. pure and utter nonsence!"

ANgels shoulders slumped.."I know.. but he makes me crazy!" Angel looked up and growled "Look what he did to my hair!"

"Bloody Hell!.. Angel its jsut hair!.." Angel's eyes widened at that

"Just hair!.. Rupert its not jsut hair!..its no-" Rupert held up a hand, Angel stoped and growled

"Angel, this is not about your hair.. this is about what happened downstairs!"

"Yes!.. He ruined my hair, downstairs!" Angel growled out

"You both ruined the christmas tree, brought Willow to tears, and lord only knows what happened to our office!.. go get me the paddle, Angel"

Angle's head snapped up and he uncrossed his arms "Rupert"

Giles' eyes narrowed "Angel, do NOT make me ask you twice"

Lowering his eyes Angel walked over to the closet and retreived the paddle

"What the hell was that?!" Xander kicked the door gently closed and looked over at Spike

"That?!.. thats was Angel being all poofy!.. bloody hell Xander, this ain't my fault!.. he wrecked a perfectly good fag he did, the bloody ponce!"

Xander moved closer to the blonde vampire "Spike you were rolling around on the floor, totaled the christmas tree, made Willow cry.. and you didn't have any mud to do it all in.. I think its jsut as much your fault as Angels"

Spike crossed his arms aross his chest.. "Bloody hell is not my fault!" He looked over at him.."Made Red cry?"

Xander nodded.. Spike threw his hands up in the air "Bloody Ponce makin the Red one cry!.. someone should kick his arse!"

Xanders eyes narrowed "Someone is already taking care of Angel's ass.. but I'm about to take care of yours"

With that Spikes eyes widened as Xander grabbed the paddle from the dresser

"Bloody hell Xander, pe?t, luv?, can't we talk about this?.. it's not my fault!"

Xander tapped the paddle on his hand "Ass bare and over the bed.. NOW"

Willow stood back and clapped.."Ohh its beautiful.. BUFFY! LOOK!.. loook how pretty it is!"

Buffy wrapped her arms around her girl, Willow was beaming and that made her happy.. she liked when her girl was happy.."Beutiful Wills.. but not as beautiful as you" she kissed her softly

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" WIllow melted into her lovers arms

"Beautiful it is sweetpea.. beautiful it is!" Lorne stood back and watched them, a smile on his face..

Gunn headed across the lobby "Well the baby in the manger is missing.. something tells me.. miss kitty got it.. damnnnn did I jsut say miss kitty out loud?" he shook his head and looked over as the kitchen door opened

"Someone wanna take the giggling Texan, shes gotten into the coffe.. with the brandy, while making the egg nog, which has too mich Brany in it.. and shes been drinking that tooEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLORNEEE!!"

Cordelia started waving her hands around shreiking when Fred threw up on her shoes.. Lorne hurried over to her.. Gunn on his heals taking Cordy up to there room

"Ohhh Freddikins, you are a naughty girl.. SWEET SINATRA!"

He picked her up and hurried down the hall with her to the bathroom, Fred groaned and then giggled.."Ooooooooooo look!.. its my demon, my pretty pretty green and red demon.."

Chuckling her got her there jsut in time as she was sick again..he held her hair back and rubbed her back.. "Well this pretty green and red demon is going to warm that bad little tush of yours.. Freddy you know better little girl"

There kiss finally broke and Willow looked around.."Hey, where everyone go?"

Buffy looked around and smiled.."Who cares?" she picked her witch up and carried her over to the sofa, lying her gently down

Willow giggled and looked cutely up at her slayer.."what are you doing Buffy?" she bit her lip sweetly as Buffy worked her hands slowly up her lovers thighs under her skirt

"Oh you know a bit of this and a bit of that.. thought I was alittle bit hungry" She gave a wicked smile as Willows hello kitty panties were no more

Willow gasped and moaned, her thighs were dripping.."BUFFY!.. in the lobby?" she moaned again feeling a soft touch upon her sweet neaher lips..

'Mmmmmmmm yes.. going to fill my hunger with a little witch" and with that Buffy's head decended

"GODDESS!!!!!!!!" willow called out as her fingers found her slayers hair.. her eyes closing

SPANK

"21!" Angel growled out through gritted teeth.. he loved Rupert, there relationship was based on mutual trust and understanding.. and the watcher has definatly proven he can swing a mean paddle

"I hope you are learning from this young man, I will NOT tolerate this childishness!"

SPANK SPANK

"22!..YES! 23!..GOD YES!!" Angel called out

Giles shifted a little.. He hated to do this to his lover, but there were times.. times like these when Angel needed to be punished, and punished he was getting!

"GOOD!.. I better not have to repeat this lesson again!"

SPANK SPANK

"NO!..24.. 25!" the vampire called out groaning

"what was that?"

SPANK!

"NO, sir, not again.. god rupert!"

Giles stopped, his hand gently rubing his loves red arse

"Good boy.. I better not have to, or I shall use something other than this paddle next time Angel.. do you understand me?""

Angel exhaled un-need breath he had been holding and nodded

"yes, sir.. " he whimpered out, his ass was onfire, Rupert sure knew how to get a point across

"Good, now, come here"

Sitting down on the bed beside him, Giles stood a very contrite angel up and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him

Angel hiss when his ass came into contact wil Giles' jeans

"You know I love you Angel.. this is why I do what I do, for you are to precious to me to let this sort of thing slide"

He kissed him softly and Angel melted into his kiss

"Do you believe her.. these are PRADA!.. does she NOT understand that!" Cordy stomped her ruined shoes intot he bedroom adn kicked them off

"THERE RUINED!" she turned and looked at Gunn.. he looked at her

"they can be cleaned baby girl, now settle your ass down, or I will do it for you"

She crossed her arms "Oh!. so you take her side!" she stooped down and picked up a shoe and shook it at him

"ruined Charles!.. 200 dollar shoes and they are ruined"!.. she threw the shoe across the room toward the trash can and thats all it took.. Gunn crossed to her in two steps, took her arm and ploped down on the bed

"I told you baby girl, to calm your sweet ass down, we can't tlak when you are like this" he started to pull her designer jeans down

"CHARLES!.. no.. no.. I'm sorry.. I am" she struggled to get free

"Baby girl your about to be much more sorrier"

He got her jeans and then her panties down, pulling a struggling and screetching Cordelia over his knee, his hand fell.. not to hard.. but enough to get her attention

Cordelia struggled, and kicked, screetched and yelled..GUnn held her firm, his spanks speeding up and getting harder when she bit his leg

"THATS!.. gonna cost ya babygirl!"

"Gunnn!.. nonono.. i'm sorry, I'm sorOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Cordelia finally gave in.. her cries turning to sobs and Gun let up, tappering off to soft spanks.. then to nothing but rubbing.. pulling her up into his lap her craddled her close

"shh, its alright girl.. shhh.. are you ready to talk now?"

Cordy sniffled and nodded

"BLOODY HELL PET!.. THAT HURTS!" SPike yelled as the paddle fell on his now red ass

"ITS SUPPOSED TO!..COUNT!" Xander Raised his arm and brought down the paddle with a resounding THWAK..

Spike jumped and started counting.. not missing one.. not one of the 25 that Xander was giving him.. he knew his mate.. his lover.. he knew missing would constitute more..

"Stop fighting with deadboy!.. leave his hair alone!.. understand!?" Xander brought the paddle down two last times and stopped

Spike let out a hiss and nodded.. his eyes fileld with tears.. he couldn't believe that He.. the Big Bad, was crying like a baby..

"Yes pet!.. yes I understand!" he gasped out needlessly, intaking a deep breath..

Xander dropped the paddle to the floor and sat pulling SPiek into his arms.. holding him tightly.. he knew what Spike needed after something like this

"Shh its over, your forgiven.. but don't do it again.. atleast not without the mud"

Spike looked up at him.. that goofy grin of Xanders made him Spile

"Bloody hell Pet"

"LORNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.. I don't feel good, I don't wanna spanking" Fred whined as the green demon carried her down the hall to their Suit

"Oh little girl, you should have thought about that before you decided to drink"

He kicked open the door gently and set her on her feet eyeing her as he closed the door

"I want that sweet tushy bare for me kitten"

Fred looked at him, giving him her best babygirl pout.. which melted his heart.. but he stayed firm

"now Winifred!"

Pouting she hurridly fiddled with the button on her jeans.. Lorne watched her, a smile on his face.. she was damn adorable!

"Kitten" his voice was a warning

She looked up at him with tears "I can't get it un-done" she whined

He moved to her

"would have this problem WInifred, if you hadn't been drinking"

It took the green demon less than a second to have her jeans undone and down, her panties with them and her sweet tushy in the air

"Lorneeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she whined "I don't wanna spankingggggg.. wanna love you"

Lorne bit back the laughter that wanted to erupt from him and layed his hand on her bottom

"Little girl, there will be no loving.. not now.. ow is time for your spanking"

And with that he raised his hand and begun

"Mmmmmmmm goddess I love you.. Buffy?.. did you hear something?"

Buffy held her witch close, nuzzling her face int her soft red hair

"mmmmmmmmm I love you " she shook her head no "mmm no wills.. didn't hear anything"

Missy Kitty scurried across the floor.. the baby in the manger tight in her mouth.. Willow shruged and layed there enjoying the closeness.. the warmth.. the afterglow


End file.
